1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing the same, and/or electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used in electronic devices as switching devices or driving devices. In particular, since thin film transistors may be formed on glass substrates or plastic substrates, they are generally used in the field of flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, or the like.
A method of using an oxide layer having a higher carrier mobility as a channel layer attempts to improve operating characteristics of a transistor. This method is mostly applied to a thin film transistor for a flat panel display apparatus.
However, characteristics of a transistor having an oxide layer as a channel layer may not be constantly maintained since the oxide layer is sensitive to light.